legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P15/Transcript
(Alex is seen waking up suddenly) Alex: *gasp* Wha-?? W-What happened?? (Alex looks to find himself restrained to a tree with infected vines) Alex: The hell is this?? ???: *moans*..... (Alex looks to find Erin and the others all tied to trees) Alex: Guys! Erin: *Groans* … Huh? *Notices she's tied up* What the?! Kyle: Wha-What's going on?? Jack: Are we in the forest?! Why are we tied up!? Alex: I don't know. But these vines look awfully familiar. Kyle: Yeah they do. Miles: Yeah these look like- ???: So. You're all awake. (The heroes all notice Moss steps in) Moss: I hope you're all doing well. Blake: You. Moss: Humans are nothing more than incubators. That was what I said wasn't it? Erin: Moss?! The hell do you think you're doing!? Moss: I'm doing what my people are meant to do. Alex: I thought you were helping us! Toad said you would help us save our friends! Moss: A mere cover-up human. I had no intention of listening to that dumbass's orders. Emily: What?! Tsuyu: I thought you and Toad worked together in the colony! Moss: We do. But his ideals of working with humans disgusts me. (Moss looks around at the heroes) Moss: The thought of working with such disgusting creatures makes me sick to my stomach. Erin: Why!? What did we do to you?! Moss: Nothing. But one of you is going to be feeling a really bad surprise in a second. Alex: Huh?? Blake: *groans* Come to think of it, my stomach is really starting to hurt... (Moss smirks) Moss: Exactly my point. Weiss: Wha-What did you do!? Moss: She's helping me create a whole new breed of Targhul. Blake: What!? Moss: I told you before remember? Blake: N-No! You can't- *groans* … Moss: Be honored Belladonna. You are about to be the mother of a whole new bred of Targhul that will make my race stronger. Blake: *groans* Dammit! Alex: Wait, what?! Moss: She's only the first, but soon you will all be impregnated with my spawn! Erin: What?! Emily: OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA RAPE US!! Moss: Excuse me, but it's not like that! My process is simple, once my face starts splitting in half, my body will eject a fleshy tube that will work its way into your mouths and down your throats. Once inside, the tube will squeeze the spawn into your digestive tract where it shall grow into a new warrior! (Moss then laughs) Moss: And if my reasoning is correct, the babies will have no choice than to tear their way out through your organs! Blake: Then… That means… Moss: That's right! You'll be dead, and my child will feast on your remains! Blake: *Tears up a little* No... (Moss laughs maniacally before the scene cuts to Pearl, Zulu and Rottytops watching Foxtrot and Violet) Zulu: What do you think they're talking about down there? Rottytops: I don't know but it looks like its going well. Pearl: I can't believe my brother is on a date. I'm so happy. Zulu: He's not on a date yet Pearl. But we'll get Foxtrot to ask her out on one. Pearl: Ooooh I'm so excited! I'm surprised he didn't ask you out Rotty. Rottytops: Hey Foxtrot is a sweet kid but me and him I don't think would make a good couple. Zulu: Yeah. You two really don't have matching personalities. Pearl: What he said. Rottytops: Oh wait something is going on! (The 3 listen to the Foxtrot and Violet) Violet: Hey thanks for showing me this place Foxtrot! I love it here! Foxtrot: N-No problem Violet. Violet: Now, let's talk about you shall we? Foxtrot: Huh??? M-Me?? Violet: I told you about me so only fair right? Foxtrot: Ummm I uh... Violet: Come on, you can tell me. I'm not gonna make fun of you for it. Foxtrot: W-Well.....Okay then. What kind of stuff do you wanna know? Violet: Oh you know, just the normal stuff like your personality and stuff like that. Foxtrot: Oh. Well I guess you can already tell that I'm not the most...social person. Violet: *giggles* Yeah I think I could. Foxtrot: Yeah... Violet: Do you have any powers? Foxtrot: Do I what?? Violet: Powers. You know most Targhuls either get one from either bonding or naturally. So do you? Foxtrot: Um.. Y-Yeah I do. Violet: Oh really? Show me! Foxtrot: Umm, okay. (Foxtrot then uses his power and becomes see-through) Foxtrot: Here it is. Violet: Huh? I don't get it. All I can do is see though- *Puts her hand though Foxtrot* Oh. I can't feel you. Foxtrot: Yeah. But I can feel you. Violet: Whoa really? So I can't touch you but you can touch me? Foxtrot: Yeah watch. (Foxtrot pokes Violet's stomach) Violet: *Gasps and covers her stomach* Whoa that's so freaky! Violet: Oh s-sorry I didn't mean- Violet: Whoa hey don't apologize. That is a really cool power. Foxtrot: R-really? Violet: Yeah! Foxtrot: W-Well, glad you like it. Violet: You're welcome! (Foxtrot then ceases his ability and becomes corporeal) Foxtrot: *awkward laugh*.... (Violet then sits down on the sand as Zulu and the others notice this) Zulu: Oh! Pearl: That's a good sign! Rottytops: Come on Foxy, sit down! (Foxtrot looks around before he sits down next to Violet) Violet: The sea looks so pretty huh? Foxtrot: Yeah. It sure does. (The two look out into the ocean before it cuts to the others as Shade and Charlie head out to meet them) Charlie: Guys! Zulu: Hm? Pearl: What's wrong guys? Shade: Its Moss! He's kidnapped the others! Rottytops: Huh?? Zulu: Whao what are you talking about?? Charlie: He took Miles's knock out grenades, knocked out me and the others and took our friends! Shade: He's gonna use them as incubators for more Targhul infants! Pearl: Oh crap! Charlie: Come on! We picked up his scent somewhere in the woods! Shade: We gotta go save them! Rottytops: But what about Foxy?! Charlie: He can handle this alone, just come on! Pearl: Right! (The group then goes to find the others before Foxtrot notices they've all left) Foxtrot: Huh?? Violet: What's wrong? Foxtrot:....Nothing. Thought I saw something. Violet: Hmm. Must have been a bird. Foxtrot: Yeah... Violet: You know Foxtrot, I've had fun spending time with you. Foxtrot: M-Me to. Violet: I gotta say, you're probably the nicest Targhul I've ever met. Foxtrot: *Blushes* R-Really?? Violet: Yep. Foxtrot: W-Well....Thanks. Violet: Don't mention it. (Foxtrot then looks out into the ocean before he sees Violet's hand next to him) Foxtrot:.... (Foxtrot slowly moves his hand and puts it on top of Violet's) Violet: Hm? *Looks* Oh! Foxtrot: Ah! (Foxtrot pulls his hand away) Foxtrot: S-Sorry! Violet: Sorry for what? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts